Life Gos On
by Ashitaka
Summary: We all know that in 'The Real Folk Blues: part 2', Spike killed Vicious....but just what happened afterwards?


Chapter1: Another Chance  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop in ANY way. Nor will I ever begin to own them in the course of writing this. Faye isn't mine, Spike isn't mine, Jet isn't mine, and Ed most certainly isn't mine...neither is Ein..So yeah, This is the one, and only, Disclaimer, and I am PERMANANTLY disclaiming this story..I don't own it...well..I own the plot line..but thats about it..  
  
  
  
  
THIS STORY TAKES PLACE *DIRECTLY* AFTER 'THE REAL FOLK BLUES PART 2'  
  
  
  
  
Spike opened his eyes to find himself in what looked to be a hospital room, Jet and Faye were hovering over his bedside.  
  
  
" Jet, who brought me here? ", Spike's voice came out eerily calm, the last thing he remembered was finally defeating Viscous, and then collapsing.  
  
  
"It seems that Viscous's men did."  
  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
"Apparently whoever kills there leader becomes there leader and they brought you here and tipped us off….are you ok?", Faye explained, a bit of concern evidenced in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Please don't tell me they found Ed and told her too."Spike asked, obviously frightened by the idea.  
  
  
  
  
Faye looked around the room nervously, "No, at least I don't think so."  
  
  
  
"Hey!! !Hows Spike person!?" , Ed exclaimed as she burst into the room as her usual happy self.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!Nurse!Get her out!Help!Help!", Spike yelled in agony.  
  
  
Jet and Faye both turned around, startled by the presence of their former 'companion'.  
  
"Um…Spike, there ISN'T a nurse in here..", Jet observed, while he wandered how in the hell the little girl had found out about this.  
  
"Why does Spike person want me out? Ed came all this way just to check on Spike person and this is the thanks she gets?", Ed plopped down on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
Spike looked around."Wheres the stupid mutt?"  
  
  
  
Ed smiled, "Somewhere"  
  
  
  
Spike attempted to shake his head but soon realized that caused a great deal of pain.  
  
  
  
"what the hell happened to my neck!?", Spike demanded, deciding it was better on his neck to just continue staring at the ugly ceiling.  
  
  
  
"When you collapsed you fell down the stairs springing your neck.", Faye explained, feeling quite proud of herself for being able to answer all his questions.  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you know more than Jet?"  
  
  
  
"Because Jet immediately took off as soon as he heard what happened. I,on the other hand stayed for the details.", Faye explained still feeling full of her self.  
  
  
"Is it my fault that I happen to care a little about my friends?", Jet defended.  
  
  
"Yeah, it seems like Jet cared more about me than you did".  
  
  
"No!I wanted to know what happened!I cared enough to wait and see what was wrong!" , Faye attempted a comeback.  
  
  
Spike sighed "How long am I going to be here?"  
  
  
  
"According to the information I so patiently waited for, about 2 weeks, then you get to come home and stair at the ugly old fishing ship ceiling"  
  
"When your friend is in the hospital its not a good time to be pateint"  
  
  
  
  
Faye grumbled something that sounded like "whatever.."as she stomped out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike looked crestfallen for a moment, "What a good friend you are leaving your injured friend like that."  
  
  
  
"Shut up you peice of sh"…was heard while Faye walked out of earshot.  
  
  
  
Spike shared a look with Jet, "I hate women with attitudes"  
  
  
  
He tried his best to look around the room without turning his head."Where did Ed go?"  
  
  
  
"I think she went to go try and hack into the coffee machine to get free coffee"  
  
  
  
  
"As long is she's gone I'll be alright"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay..this is like the first story I have EVER wrote…It was proofread by my sister, who also helped me revise it, shes a pretty good writer, she writes Inuyasha fafiction, her story, The beginning or the End, is in my favorites list, so go read it! Sorry..she made me put the advertising there…yeah..it's the price I pay for having her help me..she doesn't know much about cowboy bebop, but oh well. Anyway, please R&R, and don't make them tooooo harsh…well..yeah..tell me if I should even keep going with this story.ok..yeah..I know it was short..but oh well. 


End file.
